


the world

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [34]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: kibum is jinki's world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: onkey, the world

“look kibum!  the weight of the world on my shoulders for your love!”  

kibum looks up & immediately regrets every choice in life that has brought him to this moment.  a quick huff, a dizzying roll of the eyes, & a sigh of exasperation are all precursors to him moving swiftly across the room to slap at his jinki’s flexing bicep.

“put that down!”  jinki giggled & wiggled his bum, moving the enormous hollow globe braced against his shoulder blades back & forth.  another smack to his arm had him squatting & rolling it gently to the floor before placing it back on its display stand.

laughing at kibum’s scrunched up face, he slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist &bumped their heads together, tucking back a few strands with his empty hand & kissing the temple.

“you’re my world you know.”  a whispered declaration that earned him another smack, one that ended with the palm of kibum’s open hand resting against his chest.  

“shut up,” he muttered with a shy glance &a quiet chuckle, more embarrassed by the sentiment than jinki’s antics.


End file.
